Desesperación
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: Tobiichi Origami nunca fue diferente de un espíritu. Hace cinco años, cuando la oscuridad se apodero de su corazón tras ver la muerte de sus seres queridos, cayó en una profunda desesperación, queriendo buscar un único objetivo que podría fundamentar su unión a la AST. Sin embargo, ella es inconsciente de las posibles consecuencias, un sueño relativamente egoísta.


Jamás podría olvidarlo; nunca podrá ser capaz de retirar de sus recuerdos aquella escena que había cambiado su vida para siempre, aquel resplandor que le quitó todo lo que tenía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel sentimiento de desesperación que arrasó con todas sus emociones cuando vio la propia cancelación de la vida de sus padres a su temprana edad, cuando solo padecía de una inocencia natural y un sentimiento de dependencia que necesitaba las energías de su familia, quienes ahora solo podían ser partícipes de los recuerdos de aquella. Debido a la culpa de un espíritu, todo se volvió oscuro y desesperanzado.

_¿Por qué necesitas vivir? La vida es un juego, es una supervivencia ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo empiezas? _

Desde ahí comenzó a cuestionar el motivo de su existencia, tan pronto inició su vida como un peón más de las fuerzas militares que intrépidamente luchaban contra los espíritus que arrasaban con la ciudad, se dio cuenta del sueño y de su meta que podrían llevarse a cabo si optaba por ese camino. Ella… decidió seguir existiendo por una razón… para vengar a sus padres que injustamente murieron debido a la voluntad del espíritu de fuego que yacía como el ser más odiado por Origami.

-_No quiero que nadie más pase por lo que yo he pasado….- _Pensó.

Bien uniformada, cumplía exitosamente sus misiones, utilizando el traje de combate representativo de la AST, aquella organización que velaba por la seguridad de los civiles y se encargaba de enviar a sus fuerzas a combatir a los espíritus. Sus habilidades eran de carácter beneficioso para sí misma, ya que podía mantenerse viva tras las batallas, y seguir en la búsqueda de Efrett.

_La emoción que sintió tras ver un espíritu y el coraje de recordar el pasado, la incentivaron. _

Las diversas explosiones que eran ejecutadas tras el choque entre los misiles de la milicia femenil y las ráfagas de energía del espíritu que se había presentado, iluminaban los cielos con destellos agresivos, que realizaban poderosas dispersiones de aire capaces de perturbar el vuelo de cualquier ser viviente. Origami estaba entre ellas, utilizando el equipo de combate original para desplazarse a gran velocidad por los aires mientras podía observar con determinación el desenvolvimiento destructivo de aquella princesa.

-Oh….- Se sorprendió tras ver el aura violeta que fluía a través de todo su cuerpo y en pequeñas concentraciones de energía que actuaban de manera destellante - Es diferente de la otra…..-

No tenía relevancia hablar dentro de aquel escenario, la misión era bastante clara y el simple hecho de quedarse pensativa, reduciría las posibilidades de que aquella, pudiera salir con vida después de ello.

Origami cumplió su papel como integrante de la AST y decidió tomar la iniciativa del enfrentamiento.

_Dos desesperaciones… inocencias que inconscientemente buscaban, de alguna manera sobrevivir. _

_Tobiichi nunca fue diferente de un espíritu, ella creía que debido a la diferencia de un humano y un ser maravilloso, existía una pared entre ambos. Lamentablemente nada era como ella pensaba. _

-¿Por qué no das cuenta de lo inútil que resulta todo esto…? – Preguntó con una mirada de amargura, mientras detenía el ataque proveniente de su enemiga –

_Definitivamente no podría dejar que volviera a suceder; Ella debía ser eliminada. _

El enfrentamiento era inminente, y por consiguiente Origami no dudo en comportarse de manera agresiva sobre su enemiga que yacía tranquila en la tierra. Velozmente se movía gracias al equipo aéreo adherido al traje de combate, que le proporcionaba una comodidad para poder moverse con toda la libertad posible y desencadenar el lanzamiento de los inútiles misiles.

-Pues si así lo quieres….- Concluyo aquella, utilizando el poder de su ángel para repeler el ataque.

Aquel espíritu comenzó a tomar las cosas en serio, desencadenando las ráfagas a sus alrededores como una peculiar danza que la protegió de los múltiples contrataques de la tecnóloga que yacía en las alturas, percatándose de estar siempre en movimiento para así abrumar y tratar de sorprender a su oponente. Tobiichi por el contrario decidió mantenerse al tanto de los ataques de la princesa, sin darle mayor importancia a su bienestar, debido al escudo protector que actuaba como herramienta fundamental de todos los trajes y que fielmente se presentaba ante el auxilio de sus portadoras.

_Todo era por un objetivo… Por un sueño…. Por una meta… Por una venganza… _

-Tú no perteneces a este mundo… - Comentó la peliblanca, en un claro intento por querer acercarse.

-¿De qué sirve un mundo como este…? Es mejor que no existiera….-

Origami se sorprendió cuando vio la manera de su enemiga tomar su espada y a juzgar por la manera en la que aquella se levantaba, le pareció un elemento bastante pesado. Fue la oportunidad perfecta según su subjetividad para interceptar un ataque y ver si podía tomar provecho de la situación.

Ella rápidamente descendió con la potencia de la espada de luz en su mano, volando hacía el inmenso cráter que había nacido tras la manifestación de ese espíritu. La peli morada había realizado un giro sobre si misma con fines confusos para las deducciones de Origami. Tal vez para darle más potencia al ataque ejecutado por su espada, tal vez para obtener precipitación e inseguridad en el enemigo, no lo sabía en lo absoluto.

El choque ejecutado por ambas espadas dispersó el viento sobre la ciudad ya deteriorada por la rivalidad entre el espíritu y la humanidad, resaltando los fragmentos de los edificios que yacían como una decoración de lo que era un verdadero caos.

_Tras el atardecer, la princesa aún seguía allí, con el viento que soplaba sobre su cabello mientras estaba parada sobre los fragmentos destruidos. A diferencia de Origami, quien cerca de ella, apoyada sobre una pared. Tenía su mano colocada en su corazón y una mirada descontenta. _

-¿Por qué existo…? ¿Qué es lo que soy? ¿A dónde voy? ¿Qué es lo que busco? – Se preguntaron ambas.

_¿Qué le deparaba al futuro de ella cuando encontrará a Efrett? _

_¿Qué iba a ser de Tobiichi cuando logrará lo que tanto anhelaba todos aquellos de entrenamiento? _

_La respuesta no era más que una contraproducente; Se ahogaría en su propia desesperación. _

-¡Ya detente! ¡Tobiichi Origami! – Exclamó Tohka tras notar el desenvolvimiento destructivo de la energía de su ángel y el poder del equipo más avanzado de la AST en un poderoso choque. - ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir con ese sueño? ¿Quieres que Shido pase por lo mismo que tú? –

La mirada fría e indiferente de aquella cambio por fin, y el espíritu del viento se encontró con la persona rencorosa y agresiva en la que Origami se había convertido y ocultado - ¡¿Tu que sabes!? ¡No tienes idea de lo que siente perderlo todo! -

-Lo sé…. Conozco muy bien ese dolor… ¿No recuerdas el momento en el que creíste que Shido estaba muerto? Aquella sensación…. Pude comprender como te sentías… Pero no quiero que Shido tenga la misma experiencia…. ¡Y tú tampoco! ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque ambas ya hemos cargado con ese sentimiento!–

Origami comenzó a enfurecerse mientras intentaba fruncir el ceño -¿¡Entonces, quien sanará este dolor que siento en lo más profundo de mi corazón!? ¡¿Acaso pretendes que me quede sin hacer nada!? –

Pero aún con las palabras de Tohka, ella seguía estando sorda. Todavía podía escuchar aquella voz rencorosa que le hablaba en lo más profundo de su espíritu y la incentivaba a alimentar ese odio.

-¡Por favor escúchame…! Sé que Shido podrá resolver esto… No tienes que seguir con esto….-

Origami recordó lo que aquel peli azul le había dicho – _Tobiichi, no quiero que mates a esas lindas personas _–

_Caer en la desesperación…. _

Pero era inútil, el grito de guerra ejecutado por ella tras explotar espiritualmente, la habían llevado a perder la cabeza, alejando a Tohka de sí misma para dispersar a diestra y siniestra con el fin de ejecutar un daño perjudicial para sus enemigos y centrar su atención en el objetivo que se estaba escabullendo.

-¡Efrett!- Exclamó intentó volar hacía allá, mientras observaba como Shido se llevaba a Kotori.

Ella sabía que no podía acaparar toda la desesperación, estaba saliéndose fuera de control, había atacado a civiles y destruido gran parte de un parque de diversiones. Debía reconocer que Shido tenía razón al considerar sus acciones como armas de doble filo, ya que a Origami no le deparaba nada después de la cancelación de la vida de la hermanita del peli azul.

Y la verdad, según lo que él dijo, Kotori nunca fue culpable de nada, solo fue la marioneta del espíritu que se había apoderado de ella para llevar a cabo la destrucción. Algo relativamente ilógico e inválido para Tobiichi, quien no podía tolerar otra teoría.

_Como un sueño que no pudo ser cumplido. _

_Origami Tobiichi abusó de los límites de su herramienta. _

_Su estado no le permitió poder continuar con la batalla y cayó tras la vista de Shido. _

-Yo…. Si matará a Efrett o a Kotori…. Ya no seré diferente de un espíritu….- Pensó.


End file.
